


Changing our story

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Omega, Baby Harry Potter, Child Abandonment, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Potter, Orphan Harry Potter, Orphan Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Tom Riddle looks after Harry, Tom Riddle was Raised by Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: (Working title)Tom was 10 years old when he found a baby on the doorstep of the orphanage, who is just as special as he is.





	1. Prologue

Tom Riddle was sat on his bed; he was reading a book by candlelight when he heard his name being called. Looking up Tom see a snake on the floor by his bed, it rose up and looked at him in the eyes “Apep what is wrong, you know you can’t be seen by Mrs Cole.” He tells the black snake.  
“I found a hatchling outside, he’s just like you.” Apep hissed at him, Tom stared at the snake and tilted his head.  
“Just like me?” He asked the snake nodded  
“Just like you.” Tom smiled as he slipped off his bed and put on his slippers and walked out of his bedroom. 

He used the candle to light his way being wary that Mrs Cole is a light sleeper; he followed the snake down the dark dank hall toward the front door. He could feel the cold November wind coming through the cracks in the door, he looks up at the key that was out of his reach and watched it rattle on the old rusty nail before dropping off and into his hands. The dark haired boy smiled as he held it in his hand and then unlocked the door and felt the power of the wind push the door out of his hand and bang into the wall. Tom felt the rain hit him as he moved closer to the small bundle at the door; he wondered who would leave a baby in the cold of winder on a doorstep. Bending down he looked at the small face of the child and saw a wound on his forehead “A lighten bolt.” He reached out it tracing his finger along the fresh wound. He gasped as he felt something shock his fingers as he put them to his mouth and hissed. 

Green eyes looked up at him child remind quiet as he stared at Tom, despite wanting to be the only one like himself he hopes that his baby is like him “Imagine the fun we will have.” He hissed softly to him, the baby looked at him as if he could understand.  
“TOM!” Came a loud voice, the 10-year-old sneered at the shrill voice but as he turned he put on a blank look and stared wide-eyed at Mrs Cole. “What on Earth are you doing?”  
“I-I found him, Mrs Cole, I heard someone knocking.” She looked at him up and down as she walks over to him and down at the bundle in his arms.  
“Well… good job Tom. I will take the bairn and you go and…”  
“No!” Tom said as he turned away still holding the baby “He’s my brother.” She stopped and looked at the 10-year-old and frowned.  
“Tom I need to check to make sure he isn’t hurt or ill from this cold and you are soaking wet.” Tom scowled but finally let her take the baby from his arms and marched away from him. 

Tom suddenly felt really alone there was something about that little boy that made him feel better and now he was gone again. He frowned as he walked back to his room to get changed in some warm clothes; he then left his room and walked towards the baby room. He stood at the door and watched as Mrs Cole and one of the other girls look at the baby. “He hasn’t cried.” The dark haired girl said,  
“Is the cold that’s all.” The older woman said as she took the wet clothes off him, that is when he found the letter. Picking the letter up and then open it and read through it “Fine Harry a good home.”  
“That is all it says?” The girl asked  
“It seems so, poor soul. We will see if we can find a home for him.” Mrs Cole says, Tom did his best not to growl as they talked about what they were going to do…no they will not take him Harry is mine…


	2. 7 years later

7 years later…  
Tom now 17 sneered as he looked at the orphanage once more; he really didn’t want to come back here but had to get his brother. It would be another 4 years before Harry will start at Hogwarts and he wanted him to arrive at Hogwarts better prepared than he was. He apparated inside the building during the middle of the night into his and Harry’s room, where he sees the 7-year-old curled up on the bed with Apep coiled around him “Tom.” The snake hissed,   
“How has he been?” He asked the snake  
“A family came by; they are planning on taking him tomorrow.” Apep hissed “He has cried the whole day.” Tom growled…that bitch…he thought as he knelt down and reached out and stroked Harry’s face, he could see the red swollen eyes the tears tracks running down his face. 

There was a scent coming from Harry, Tom frowned as he leaned in closer and wrinkled his nose as he realised that someone has been feeding his Harry suppressants all he can think of is Professor Dumbledore must have been feeding him…How dare he… then gently shook the boy awake and watched as his eyes flutter open and look up at the young man in front of him. “T-Tom?” He mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
“Hello, my sweet snake.” He smiled softly at him.  
“You’re here!” The boy cried out,   
“Shhhh you don’t want the old Bulldog to find out.” Tom smiled at him as Harry launched himself at him.  
“You came back, they told me you wouldn’t.” He whimpered as he buried his face into the man’s throat.   
“They lied I would never leave you, I have a home for us. Just you and me..”  
“And Aepe?”  
“Of course.” Tom kissed the top of his head and then stood up taking Harry with him “Now this might feel strange.”

He apparated them out of the room taking Harry and the black snake with him, Harry groaned when arrived at their new home. “It’s okay darling it’s always strange at first.” He placed the boy down and watched him blink up at him.  
“Is that how your travel?” The green eyes boy asked   
“Yes, all witches and wizard do and you will at some point.” He smiled; as he watches Harry looked around their new home. “I know it’s small at the moment but it’s only temporary until I earn some more money.” Harry turned and smiled brightly at him and Tom chuckled at the bright happy child.   
“Do I have my own room?” He asked   
“Of course, every growing boy needs their own pace.” He tells him, Harry rushes off to find his room and Tom followed him as he stood in the hallways and looked at the doors.   
“Which one is mine?” He asked, Tom, walks up to the room and open the door and let him rush in.

Harry stood there his eyes wide as he looked at the red and gold room, Tom maybe a Slytherin and loved the greens and slivers of his house but this boy is his jewel and he likes bright warm colours. There was a big bed with lots of blankets and pillows with soft toys. “Wow.” Harry whispered as he turned to look at Tom “Thank you!” The boy cried out and ran back to him for a hug.   
“Anything for you my little snake.” Pulling back he kissed the top of his head. “Now let’s get you looking like a real wizard and out of this muggle clothes.” He tells him.   
“Will you teach me about magic now that you’re old enough?” He asked, Tom, looked down at the bright hopeful green orbs of his little brother and found he couldn’t say no.   
“Of course my little brother must be the best in his year when he arrives at Hogwarts.” He tells him…however, there is still this problem of the suppressants…he thinks to himself, Muggles don’t have alpha or omegas as far as he can tell they are all betas. He learnt when he arrived at Hogwarts he was alpha, his head of year sorted the alphas from the omegas and made sure they were in the right dorm room. He just knew his Harry was omega there was no doubt in his mind and now that someone had been making him take suppressants it proves he is right…maybe while he is in Hogwarts he should take it…he tells himself as he watches Harry look around his room showing Aepe his room and where he would sleep…He will have his heats where I can protect him and make him mine…  
“Tom, Tom look!” The boy was jumping as he pointed out the window, striding over to the boy he looked out the window and looked out and looked down at the street below. “Is this Biagon alley you were telling me about?”  
“Diagon alley darling, we will go down there shortly.” 

Tom had a list of things he needs to get for Harry, but with the money, he gains for him ‘friends’ he could by Harry the finest things as he worked on his goals. This will keep Dumbledore guessing on his true nature, but he must find a way to protect his baby boy from the older man. He pulled out his list and looked at the things he needs clothes for Harry was top of the list, he looked down at the boy holding his hands as he looked at the shops in awe and wonder…Can have him looking like a muggle would not do for my image…he thinks “Ah here we are Darling.” Harry stopped and looked up at the show and blinked.  
“Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.” He says, he looks back at Tom who was watching him “Is this where I will be getting my clothes?”  
“Yes, you need to look like a pureblood.” Harry frowned and blinked as a witch walks out of the ship wearing a very strange hat.  
“B-But I don’t know if I am.” 

Bending down Top held his arms firmly while still keeping a kind face “I know my darling boy, but there are many people here that look up to purebloods. We will have better lives if they believe we are.” He tells him as he strokes his face. Harry frowned and bite his bottom lip “Do you understand my little snake?”   
“Yes, Tom I understand.”   
“Good boy.” He kissed the top of his head and took his hand in again and let him inside…next order of business fix his eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

4 years later…  
“Slytherin!” The sorting hat yelled a cheer erupted from a table with a sea of green and silver. Harry smiled as he slipped off the stool and watched as his tie changed to his house colours as he walks over to them. He found a spot on the end where he greeted by his new housemate, turning his head he looked up at the teacher’s table and saw a man staring at him. “Who’s that?” He asked the boy next to him.   
“Oh, that is Professor Dumbledore he is the transfiguration teacher.” The older boy said as he tucked into his meal. Harry didn’t like the way he was staring at him, it was as if he was trying to read his soul.  
“I hear he has pet favourites.” A young girl chuckles as he slapped the man of the boy next to her.   
“Pet favourites?” Harry asked   
“Yeah, he likes to pick some lost looking puppy and befriend them.” The girl tells him, Harry made a mental note about Dumbledore. 

After the great feast, they headed to their new dorm rooms, where the head of house separated the alphas and the omegas, the head of the house was a strange man called Horace Slughorn. Tom told him that the professor is sweet on pretty boys Harry decided to keep a watchful eye on him. “Alright, now we need to make sure you all end up in the right dorm rooms if you already know what you are then slip up into alphas by the right dorm wing and omegas by the left dorm wing,” Slughorn tells him he watches as some if not all the first years spilt up heading either right or left. Harry walked over to the left under the watching eye of his head of the house. “Mr Riddle?” Slughorn calls to him, Harry stops in mid-step and turns to look at the man.   
“Yes Professor?” Harry asked politely   
“Any relation to Tom Riddle?” He asked   
“Yes, Professor he is my brother,” Harry tells him, the man was still for a moment as he stared at the young teen and pales a little.   
“Are you omega or alpha?” Slughorn asked   
“Omega.” He nods the boy over to the left side of the room and turned back to the ones who haven’t moved.  
“Not to worry a simple potion will tells us what you are.” He beamed at them.

Slughorn made sure that the omegas know where to go if they need suppressants; he didn’t want any problems with his snake being caught short. Harry rolled his eyes hiding his pack of suppressants that Tom gave him, he made is way up to bed and crawled under the covers he listens to the other talk among themselves and then looked towards Harry to ask about his family background “We’re orphans, it’s just been me and Tom for a long time.” Harry tells them and that keeps them quiet for a while as the green-eyed teen sits up and writes a letter to Tom.

Meanwhile…  
Tom sat across from a man who was enjoying his glass of blood; the man looked up at the dark-haired young man and smiled at him. “It’s good, fresh.”   
“I’m glad you liked it, but now to my request?” The vampire stared at him and hummed as he took another sip of his drink, before looking up at the glass seeing the light of the fire through it.   
“You want me to turn your brother?”   
“Yes, but when he is older say 16 or 17, he is too young at this moment in time.”   
“Can I ask why?” Tom looked down at his knee and flicked off a bit of dirt off his trousers and then looked back up at the vampire.   
“It’s part of my plan, I need him to be immortal. I am to achieve immortally and with my brother by my side as my omega.” He smiled as he looked up at the blonde haired vampire.   
“But you don’t want him to know it was you who sent me?”   
“Merlin no, he will hate me if he finds out.” Leaning back in his chair the vampire tilted his head and smiled.   
“Very well but we will need to sort out what in it for me?”


End file.
